KIM
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: The rookie nine and team Gai find K.I.M Konoha Instant Messaging and spend a lot of time online...NejiXTenten HinataXNaruto ShikaXIno SasuXSaku
1. Chapter 1

K.I.M

Chapter 1: What Happens Online, Stays Online!!

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master has signed on**

**PinkXSakuraX has signed on**

**ShariganAvenger has signed on**

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master**: Hi Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme

**PinkXSakuraX:** Hi Naruto-kun…

**ShariganAvenger:** Hn…dobe.

**PinkXSakuraX:** Sasuke-kun…be nice!

**ShariganAvenger:** Fine, hello my great buddy Naruto!

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master:** I like the old teme better….

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda has signed on**

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda**: Hi guys! How goes training?

**PinkXSakuraX:** Great Tenten-chan! Where's Neji? Aren't you guys usually sparring?

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda:** Well, I got tired…so we went to his house and I logged on using his PC. He's making a sceen name on his laptop…

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master:** Oh…is Hina-chan there?

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda:** She's coming on soon too…

**Fate'sBird has signed on**

**Fate'sBird:** Tenten-chan do I have to be on here…?

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda:** Yes, Neji-kun. You have to socialize more!

**Fate'sBird:** Hn. Fine…hi.

**ShariganAvenger:** Hn…Hyuuga.

**Fate'sBird:** Uchiha.

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master:** Hey Neji!

**PinkXSakuraX:** Hi!

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot has signed on**

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot:** …hello everyone…

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master:** HI HINA-CHAN!!!

**PinkXSakuraX:** Your screen name doesn't make sense Hinata-chan…

**Fate'sBird:** Yes it does…

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda:** She's shy and her name means sunny spot, and obviously she's a girl…

**PinkXSakuraX: **Oh!

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master:** What an awesome name Hina-chan!!!

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot:** Thank you…Naruto-kun.

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master:** No problem! Hey, who wants to play Truth or Dare?!

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda:** We can't do dares over the computer Naruto…

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master:** Then…Truth or Truth!

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda:** Ok, why not!

**Fate'sBird:** Hn…fine.

**SharinganAvenger:** Dobe…

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot:** Ok Naruto-kun.

**PinkXSakuraX:** Cool I guess.

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master:** Ok, Sasuke-teme? Truth or Truth?

**SharinganAvenger:** Truth you dobe.

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master:** Who do you like?

**SharinganAvenger:** ………………………………………………..

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master:** You have to answer…

**SharinganAvenger:** Sakura…

**PinkXSakuraX:** WHAT?!?! Really?

**SharinganAvenger:** Yes…

**PinkXSakuraX:** Why didn't you just tell me? You know I like you…

**ShariganAvenger:** Sakura will you be my girlfriend…?

**PinkXSakuraX:** Of course!

**SharinganAvenger:** …awesome.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda:** AWWW!!! HOW CUTE!!! I wish someone liked me…

**Fate'sBird:** …

**PinkXSakuraX:** I think someone does…

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda:** Huh?!? Who?!

**PinkXSakuraX:** Not telling!

**SharinganAvenger:** Hyuuga!

**Fate'sBird:** HUH!?! WHAT!?!?

**ShariganAvenger:** Truth or Truth?

**Fate'sBird:** Oh…truth.

**ShariganAvenger:** Do YOU like anyone?

**Fate'sBird:** …yes…

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda:** WHAT?!?! NEJI-KUN I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!

**Fate'sBird:** Er…umm…uhh…

**PinkXSakuraX:** I bet I know…

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda:** SAKURA KNOWS AND NOT ME?!? WHAT THE HECK!!

**Fate'sBird:** NO!! She must have guessed!

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda:** I hate you Neji Hyuuga!!

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda has signed off.**

**Fate'sBird:** Damn it.

**PinkXSakuraX:** Sorry Neji…

**Fate'sBird:** Hn. It's fine…by the way…who do you think it is?

**PinkXSakuraX:** Well…

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot:** Tenten-chan says "you're a jerk Neji!"

**Fate'sBird:** Tell her I'm sorry, and that I didn't tell her!

**PinkXSakuraX:** Is it Tenten?

**Fate'sBird:** …yes…

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master:** I KNEW IT!!!

**SharinganAvenger:** Obvious…

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot has signed off.**

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda has signed on.**

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda:** Neji-kun! You like me?

**Fate'sBird:** …yes…

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda has signed off.**

**Fate'sBird:** Great…she hates me.

**PinkXSakuraX:** That was…odd.

**Fate'sBird:** Hi this is Tenten! Neji will be riiiiiiight back k?

**PinkXSakuraX:** Ok…hee hee!

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master:** HA HA!! Tenten's on Neji account!!

**SharinganAvenger:** Hn.

**PinkXSakuraX:** So…

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master:** Whatcha' think they're doin'…

**PinkXSakuraX:** NARUTO YOU IDIOT!! They're obviously making out!

**SharinganAvenger:** Honestly…DUH!

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master:** EWWWW!!

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot has signed on.**

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: **Wow…

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master:** What Hina-chan?!

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot:** Neji-niisan and…Tenten-chan…

**PinkXSakuraX:** Did you see them…?

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: **Yes…

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda has signed on.**

**Fate'sBird has signed on.**

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda:** Hiya!

**Fate'sBird:** Hey.

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: **Did you guys just…

**PinkXSakuraX:** Is he a good kisser Tenten-chan?

**ShariganAvenger:** Congrats…

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: **Hee hee, I saw you two…

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda:** Naruto, shut up. Sakura, hell yeah. Sasuke, thank you. Hinata, WHAT!?!

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot:** I walked in, you two didn't even notice!

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda:** …

**Fate'sBird:** Hinata-sama pelase don't tell the rest of the clan…especially not Hanabi or Hiashi-sama.

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot:** Of course not!

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master:** That's my Hina-chan!

**Fate'sBird:** Your?

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master:** OK FINE!! I am in love with Hinata and I wish we were going out so that I could really call her mine! STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME TELL YOU!

**Fate'sBird:** Hinata-sama?

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda:** I think she might have fainted…be right back…

**Fate'sBird:** We have to go Tenten-chan and Hinata-sama too, it's almost dinner time.

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot has signed off.**

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Yep, she fainted…ok, bye everyone!

**Fate'sBird:** Bye…

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master:** I have to go too…hide in embarrassment…

**PinkXSakuraX:** My mom says I've been on for too long…so bye guys!

**ShariganAvenger:** Fine…I'll go too.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda has signed off.**

**Fate'sBird has signed off.**

**PinkXSakuraX has signed off.**

**ShariganAvenger has signed off.**


	2. Chapter 2

K.I.M (Konoha Instant Messaging)

Chapter 2: The Rest of The Gang Logs On

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master has signed on.**

**PinkXSakuraX has signed on.**

**SharinganAvenger has signed on.**

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda has signed on.**

**Fate'sBird has signed on.**

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot has signed on.**

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Hey guys! Guess who got who got KIM?

**PinkXSakuraX: **Uh…who?

**Fate'sBird: **For some odd reason Tenten got Lee a screen-name.

**PinkXSakuraX: **WHY?! Now he'll stalk me more…

**SharinganAvenger: **He will not. I'll beat him up!

**PinkXSakuraX: **Aww, thanks Sasuke-kun!

**GreenYouthfulSpandexDude**** has signed on.**

**GreenYouthfulSpandexDude**Yosh! Hello my youthful friends! Hello Sakura-chan!

**SharinganAvenger: **Back off Spandex. She has a boyfriend.

**GreenYouthfulSpandexDude**…you asked her?

**PinkXSakuraX: **Lee…I'm sorry…

**GreenYouthfulSpandexDude**It's…alright Sakura-san.

**GreenYouthfulSpandexDude**** has signed off.**

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Great job Sasuke…

**Fate'sBird: **Hn. Who's the dobe now…?

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: **TEME!! You made him really sad…

**PinkXSakuraX: **Sasuke didn't mean too…

**SharinganAvenger: **Actually I did.

**SharinganAvenger has signed off.**

**PinkXSakuraX: **I'll go talk to him…

**PinkXSakuraX has signed off.**

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: **Naruto-kun?

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: **Yeah Hina-chan?

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: **I like you too…

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: **REALLY HINA-CHAN!? YEAH!! BELIEVE IT!

**Fate'sBird: **I approve…I guess.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Good Neji.

**Fate'sBird: **I will find Lee…

**Fate'sBird has signed off.**

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Well way to say goodbye to your girlfriend Neji…

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: **Neji-niisan is like that sometimes.

**Hokage.****Fox.Ramen.Master: **What a jerk! Why do you like him Tenten?

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Because! He's my best friend, he's always there for me, he's so nice and very sweet. Plus he's hot!

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: **Ooook…never asking that again…

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Can you ask Neji why he likes me Naruto? Hinata and I will leave once he comes back and you can ask. Then we'll come back in like 10 minuets. Cool?

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: **Ok sure…why not?

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: **You're so nice Naruto-kun.

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: **Heh, thanks Hina-chan.

**BlondPrepGrrl**** has signed on.**

**BlondPrepGrrl**Has anyone seen Shika?

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Nope, sorry Ino…

**BlondPrepGrrl**Oh…it's ok. I just wanted to tell him something.

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: **Oooo…I know.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **I know too!!

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: **Well I don't.

**BlondPrepGrrl**Never mind. Tenten-chan, you're going out with Neji??

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Yep. Speaking of him when he comes back leave ok? Naruto has to ask him something for me.

**BlondPrepGrrl**Mmk. So anyway, have you guys kissed yet?

**Fate'sBird**** has signed on.**

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Yep! Oh hi Neji. Love to chat but I've got to go…with Hinata and Ino to…umm…Sakura's house for a bit. Bye!

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda has signed off.**

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: **Uhh…yep! Bye!

**BlondPrepGrrl**Yeah, what Tenten said.

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot has signed off.**

**BlondPrepGrrl**** has signed off.**

**Fate'sBird**Well…that was quick.

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: **Yep…soo…Neji?

**Fate'sBird**Hn…?

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: **Why do you like Tenten?

**Fate'sBird**Why do you like my cousin…

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: **Uh…I asked you first!

**Fate'sBird**Fine. Because she's my best friend, the only person who knows everything about me…and beautiful, smart and an amazing kunoichi. Plus she's funny, and sweet.

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: **Wow…you have more reasons…

**Fate'sBird****Hn**

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: **I like Hinata because…she's shy and pretty. Friendly, helpful and smart!

**Fate'sBird**I have to leave…but my reasons were better.

**Fate'sBird**** has signed off.**

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: **All alone…Tenten and Hinata better come back soon.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda has signed on.**

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda:** Hey Naruto! What did he say??

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: **Because you're his best friend, you know everything about him, you're beautiful, smart an amazing kunoichi, funny and sweet.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda:** I never knew Neji thought those things! He gets an extra big hug next time I see him…thanks Naruto!

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: **Sure…when does Hinata come back on?

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Oh she and Neji have to leave for lunch.

**BlondPrepGrrl**** has signed on.**

**CloudWatcher59 has signed on.**

**BlondPrepGrrl**Guess what Tennie?!

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **What?!

**BlondPrepGrrl**Me and Shika just got together!

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **NO WAY!!

**BlondPrepGrrl**WAY!!

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **YAY!!

**CloudWatcher59: Troublesome…**

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: **Hey Shikamaru, congrats! Didja hear, me and Hinata are together??

**CloudWatcher59: **Thanks…and no.

**BlondPrepGrrl**You and Hina? No way.

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: **Yep, we are!

**PinkXSakuraX**** has signed on.**

**PinkXSakuraX**I just heard! YAY INO!!!

**BlondPrepGrrl**Yep, just like an hour ago…

**CloudWatcher59: **It's really not that big of a deal.

**BlondPrepGrrl**How can you say that Shika?! Of course it is!

**PinkXSakuraX**Yeah!

**GreenYouthfulSpandexDude**Hello friends!

**PinkXSakuraX****: Hi Lee.**

**BlondPrepGrrl**Hey Lee? Didja hear about me and Shika? And Naruto and Hinata?? And Neji and Tenten!

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **INO!! Neji and I were going to tell him later…

**BlondPrepGrrl**Oops.

**GreenYouthfulSpandexDude**Neji? Neji Hyuuga?

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: Yes…**

**GreenYouthfulSpandexDude**Our teammate? Well, good job Tenten-chan. You are the first person to melt the ice cube Neji.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Thank…you?

**Akamaru'sBestFriend**** has signed on**

**Akamaru'sBestFriend**Hey guys!

**BlondPrepGrrl**Hi Kiba.

**PinkXSakuraX**Hey.

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: **HI!!!

**CloudWatcher59: **Troublesome…another person.

**GreenYouthfulSpandexDude**YOSH!

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Hiya.

**Fate'sBird**** has signed on.**

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot has signed on.**

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **NEJI!! Hi! I missed you!

**Fate'sBird**Hello Tenten…I missed you too.

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: **HINA-CHAN!!

**ILikeChips70 has signed on.**

**BlondPrepGrrl**Choji?

**ILikeChips70: **Yeah? Hi.

**BlondPrepGrrl**Well, I never thought you'd be one for IMing…next it'll be Shino.

**BugHavenBoy**** has signed on.**

**BlondPrepGrrl**Shino…

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **What a coincidence…

**Fate'sBird**This is a lot of people…all we're missing is Uchiha.

**ShariganAvenger**** has signed on.**

**PinkXSakuraX**Never mind! Everyone's on.

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: **Wow…

**Akamaru'sBestFriend**Yep, this is kinda chaotic.

**CloudWatcher59: **No kidding…

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: Hi ****teme**

**SharinganAvenger**Hn…dobe.

**ILikeChips70: **This is dumb…

**BlondPrepGrrl**Kinda…

**BugHavenBoy**This is…interesting…

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **I gotta go…bye!! Love you Neji!

**Fate'sBird**Bye Tenten…love you too.

**PinkXSakuraX**AWW!! Bye Tennie!

**SharinganAvenger**Hyuuga's whipped.

**Fate'sBird**Am not! I just love my girlfriend.

**SharinganAvenger**A.K.A whipped.

**PinkXSakuraX**Don't you love me Sasuke…?

**SharinganAvenger**Of course Sakura! I was just kidding.

**Akamaru'sBestFriend**Who's whipped now?

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: **Yeah! I can tell Hinata I love her without her doing anything. See? I love you Hinata! Please don't faint…

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: **I…love…you too Naruto-kun.

**BugHavenBoy**** has signed off.**

**ILoveChips70 has signed off.**

**Fate'sBird**…ignoring ignoring ignoring

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master**Oops…sorry Neji.

**Fate'sBird**I have to go…train. Bye.

**Fate'sBird**** has signed off.**

**PinkXSakuraX**This is boring…

**PinkXSakuraX**** has signed off.**

**SharinganAvenger**** has signed off.**

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master**Wow…this sucks. Who wants to log off?

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: **Sure…

**Akamaru'sBestFriend**Yep.

**Akamaru'sBestFriend**** has signed off.**

**Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot has signed off.**

**Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master**** has signed off.**


	3. Chapter 3

K.I.M Chapter 3:PC 1. Neji and Tenten

(The next few are personal chats a.k.a pcs and this one is Neji and Tenten…enjoy!)

Personal Chat 1: Neji and Tenten

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Hi Neji!!

**Fate'sBird: **Hello Tenten.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Do you love me?

**Fate'sBird: **Yes…

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **How much?

**Fate'sBird: **A lot…

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **I bet I love you more!

**Fate'sBird: **No you don't.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **I love you more then…pandas!

**Fate'sBird: **I love you more then caged birds…

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **FOOD!

**Fate'sBird: **Air.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **…your good at this…uhh…MORE THEN ALL MY WEAPONS!

**Fate'sBird: **No way. Not true.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Uh huh! It's true! Beat that.

**Fate'sBird: **More then…my Byakugan…

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **WOW!

**Fate'sBird: **And being the clan leader.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **OK YOU WIN! Wow…Neji I never knew I meant that much…I guess it's true.

**Fate'sBird: **Well, you do…and what's true?

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **You really do learn something new everyday:D

**Fate'sBird: **You are…so odd sometimes.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **And you're an ice cube sometimes, but hey! That's why we love each other! Right?

**Fate'sBird: **No. I love you for so much more then that…

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Really now? I'm curious…

**Fate'sBird: **Well, curiosity killed the cat, or in this case the panda girl.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **…mean.

**Fate'sBird: **I'm not mean.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **You're right…you're nice!

**Fate'sBird: **Well, you're nicer.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **You're smarter.

** Fate'sBird: **You're cuter.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **You're hotter.

**Fate'sBird: **This is a terrible argument…

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Well, if all our fights turn into complimenting each other…that's not exactly bad is it?

**Fate'sBird: **No…you're right.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **YAY!

**Fate'sBird: **Hanabi would like to know if you would like to go to her birthday party…

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Sure! I love parties…when and where?

**Fate'sBird: **Tomorrow, 5:30, and at our house.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Alrighty I'll be there.

**Fate'sBird: **She says yay Tennie-chan's coming…and now she's dancing…hn.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Interesting…what does she want?

**Fate'sBird: **To be like you…and be good at weapons.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Kunai it is.

**Fate'sBird: **You're a bad influence.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Ok maybe…but so?

**Fate'sBird: **Hn…Hinata says call her later…she needs advice.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Got it!

**Fate'sBird: **And Hiashi says hi…

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Hi!!

**Fate'sBird: **Wow…stop talking to my uncle…he's now scaring me.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Why?

**Fate'sBird: **Hi this is Hiashi! Tenten, is Neji doing anything…bad to you?

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **WHAT!? No! Of course not, he's a good guy.

**Fate'sBird: **I'm so happy that you're coming to my party Tennie-neechan!

**Fate'sBird: **TENTEN I NEED YOUR HELP!!

**Fate'sBird: **We now need to go, because Neji is about ready to kill us…make sure you tell me if he does anything wrong alright? Bye!

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Sure…bye.

**Fate'sBird: **Alright…you're never speaking to my family again, they are insane.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Aww…but your family's cool!

**Fate'sBird: **No. Never again.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **No hugs.

**Fate'sBird: **Nope.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **No kisses…won't you miss that…?

**Fate'sBird:** ….FINE!

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Yes! Score one for Tenten!

**Fate'sBird: **Neji 13403489 Tenten 2

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **I hate you.

**Fate'sBird: **No you don't…

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **You're right…I don't. I love you!

**Fate'sBird: **You're really silly you know that?

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **You didn't say it back!

**Fate'sBird: **Sorry! I love you Tenten.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **I know I'm silly!

**Fate'sBird: **Hn…how'd I end up with you?

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **…what do you mean? You were sick…and I went over…and you admitted I loved you and you did too! Then we…uh…do you remember now?

**Fate'sBird: **Yes of course. But I meant…how'd I get so lucky?

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Well, fate assigned me to your team.

**Fate'sBird: **I guess fate isn't bad…cause it gave me the key to the cage. You.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **Aww…you're so sweet.

**Fate'sBird: **I mean it…I can even smile…laugh around you. You're the one person who hears me say more then 5 words…I need you around…to be more human.

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda: **And I'll always be here, cause I love you. Except right now…cause I need to help Hinata and make Hanabi's present. Bye! XOXOXO

**Fate'sBird: **Hn. Fine. I love you too, XO

**WeaponXWieldingXPanda has signed off.**

**Fate'sBird has signed off.**

(A/N: I love writing about Neji and Tenten online…because Tenten acts so random…this is pretty much how I really think they would act. Tenten would pout when Neji forgets to say I love you too and Neji will be mysteriously hot. :D This is my favorite line: Well, curiosity killed the cat, or in this case the panda girl.

Personaly I thought it was clever of me and it makes me smile. Question though: it killed the panda, or the panda girl?? Tell me in the review please!)


	4. Chapter 4

K.I.M Chapter 4: PC #2 Sasuke and Sakura

**PinkXSakuraX:** Hiiiiii Sasuke!

**SharinganAvenger:** Hi.

**PinkXSakuraX:** Why are you so mean about Neji loving Tenten so much…

**SharinganAvenger:** I don't actually mean it, I just like bugging Hyuuga.

**PinkXSakuraX:** WELL STOP! I think it's great he's willing to show affection in front of other people, and if you tease him he might stop. That would make Tenten sad and probably ruin their relationship! SO STOP BEING A JERK!!

**SharinganAvenger:** Ok ok fine!

**PinkXSakuraX:** So…wanna go out tonight?

**SharinganAvenger:** Sure. Where to?

**PinkXSakuraX:** I was thinking…dinner, a movie and then maybe you could walk me home…

**SharinganAvenger:** Sounds good.

**PinkXSakuraX:** I want flowers too!

**SharinganAvenger:** …what kind?

**PinkXSakuraX:** A dozen pink roses, from Ino's flower shop!

**SharinganAvenger:** Ok, what time should I pick you up?

**PinkXSakuraX:** Oh anytime…

**SharinganAvenger:** How about in an hour?

**PinkXSakuraX:** Oh sure! Why so soon though?

**SharinganAvenger:** Aren't you looking forward to seeing me?

**PinkXSakuraX:** It's not that…I'm just thinking about how much time I have to get ready!

**SharinganAvenger: Then leave now and go get ready.**

**PinkXSakuraX:** FINE! Meanie!

**SharinganAvenger:** Yes I'm soo mean.

**PinkXSakuraX:** :p Yep!

**PinkXSakuraX has signed off.**

**SharinganAvenger has signed off.**

(A/N: The next chapter will be up early cause this was so short, sorry!)


	5. Chapter 5

-1K.I.M Chapter 5: ATTACK OF IM SLANG!!

Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master has signed on.

WeaponXWieldingXPanda has signed on.

Fate'sBird has signed on.

Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot has signed on.

Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: Yo, evry1 sup?

WeaponXWieldingXPanda: What are you saying?

Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: WTH IS UR PROBLEM!? U dnt spk chat?

Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: What…?

Fate'sBird: You make no sense whatsoever.

Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: U guys r lame.

WeaponXWieldingXPanda: HEY COOL I UNDERSTOOD TH- HEY!! We are NOT lame.

Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: U r if u dnt spk chat!

Fate'sBird has signed off.

WeaponXWieldingXPanda: Nice going! Now Neji left!

Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: Nii-san likes being smart, he must not like not being able to understand Naruto-kun.

WeaponXWieldingXPanda: True…

Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: Wow…I feel spcl.

Akamaru'sBestFriend has signed on.

Akamaru'sBestFriend: Hey guys, how are you?

WeaponXWieldingXPanda: I'd be better if NARUTO would stop talking weirdly!

Akamaru'sBestFriend: What do you mean?

Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: KIBA! Sup man? I hvnt tlkd 2 u in 4eva!

Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: Pretty much that Kiba-kun.

Akamaru'sBestFriend: Naruto, nobody talks with chatspeak anymore…it's sooo dumb.

Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: WHAT?! WTH!? NOOO!!!

Akamaru'sBestFriend: Ha, you're so stupid Naruto.

WeaponXWieldingXPanda: Chatspeak? I don't want to know do I?

Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: U NO WHAT?! IDC WHAT U SAY KIBA! I LIKE CHTSPK!

Akamaru'sBestFriend: Fine, look even more ridiculous. I don't mind. It just PROVES I'm better then you.

Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: IM GONNA KILL U KIBA!

Akamaru'sBestFriend: Fine, let's go fight.

Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: Please, do not fight…

Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: FINE LETS GO!

Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master has signed off.

Akamaru'sBestFriend has signed off.

Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: Oh no…

WeaponXWieldingXPanda: It's ok Hinata, they won't kill each other…well probably not at least!

BugHavenBoy has signed on.

BugHavenBoy: Hinata are you here?

Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: Yes Shino-kun.

BugHavenBoy: Kiba wants to "watch him pummel Naruto."

Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: EEK!

Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot has signed off.

BugHavenBug: Hello Tenten.

WeaponXWieldingXPanda: Hi Shino.

BugHavenBoy has signed off.

WeaponXWieldingXPanda: Well that was kinda rude…but at least he said hi.

WeaponXWielindXPanda has signed off.

(A/N: Sorry…the next few chapters will be pretty short.)


	6. Chapter 6

KIM 6: Dogs Can Type…

Akamaru'sBestFriend has signed on.

Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot has signed on.

BugHavenBoy has signed on.

Akamaru'sBestFriend: Has anyone seen Akamaru?? He's not here…

Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: Sorry Kiba-kun, I haven't.

BugHavenBoy: No.

Akamaru'sBestFriend: Why do you come online Shino? You barely talk…

BugHavenBoy: I may have a lack of social skills, but that doesn't mean I'm anti-social.

Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: That was funny Shino-kun. You two always make me laugh.

Akamaru'sBestFriend: The question is: is that good or bad?

BugHavenBoy: I suppose it depends on your prospective.

WoofWoofPup has signed on.

WoofWoofPup: Hello Kiba.

Akamaru'sBestFriend: Who are you?

WoofWoofPup: That hurts…you claim to be my best friend.

Akamaru'sBestFriend: Um…Hinata and Shino are logged on, and Akamaru's a dog so who are you?

WoofWoofPup: Akamaru you simple minded human.

Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: …WHAT?!

BugHavenBoy: Dogs cannot type.

WoofWoofPup: Yet here I am, you creepy insect boy.

Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: The REAL Akamaru isn't mean like that.

WoofWoofPup: No, the boy who translates for you is just stupid. You actually have no idea what I say about you.

Akamaru'sBestFriend: What the hell?

WoofWoofPup: Yes, you are stupid, Hinata is the most annoying girl I've ever seen and Shino is creepy as hell.

BugHavenBoy: Like I care what a mutt says?

WoofWoofPup: You should, sunglasses man.

Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: Why are you saying these things?

WoofWoofPup: I'm tired of being used!!

Akamaru'sBestFriend: Hinata, you can't actually believe it's Akamaru. DOGS DON'T TYPE!!

WoofWoofPup: I believe you prove my stupidity point. I sound more intelligent then you, and I'm "a dog".

Akamaru'sBestFriend: But you are a dog.

WoofWoofPup: And you're dumb.

BugHavenBoy: Kiba, discipline your animal, I'm taking my leave.

BugHavenBoy has signed off.

Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot: Akamaru's scaring me!

Shy-Girl-Sunny-Spot has signed off.

Akamaru'sBestFriend has signed off.

WoofWoofPup: I hate them.

WoofWoofPup has signed off.

(A/N: I think I'll bring Akamaru back…it's fun to imagine him evil…lol I don't know why, but I loved writing this.)


	7. Chapter 7

KIM Chapter 7: Sand Sibs

WeaponsXWieldingXPanda has logged on.

PinkXSakuraX has signed on.

BlondPrepGrrl has signed on.

GreenYouthfulSpandekDude has logged on.

Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master has logged on.

GreenYouthfulSpandexDude: Hello friends!

PinkXSakuraX: Hi Lee.

WeaponsXWieldingXPanda: Lee, what time is training.

GreenYouthfulSpeandexDude: 6 SHARP!

BlondPrepGrrl: Bored.

Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: Guys…this is a weird question but, how do you kiss a girl?

PinkXSakuraX: Oo

WeaponsXWieldingXPanda: …

BlondPrepGrrl: WTF?!

GreenYouthfulSpandexDude: I will tell you Naruto-kun, you kiss her with youthful aband-

WeaponsXWieldingXPanda: SHUT UP LEE THAT'S JUST WEIRD! Naruto…we really shouldn't help, it's something you figure out with experience and on your own.

PinkXSakuraX: Exactly.

BlondPrepGrrl: Tenten's right.

Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: So…in other words…you guys have no idea?

FanGirlWindMistress has signed on.

PinkXSakuraX: Temari…?

WeaponsXWieldingXPanda: Well this is a surprise.

BlondPrepGrrl: …

FanGirlWindMistress: Hey! How are you all? How's Shika?

BlondPrepGrrl: Shika's fine, we're all fine thanks for asking. Now get offline. This is a private conversation.

FanGirlWindMistress: Good to hear…I'm sorry. I didn't know it was private. Maybe I can help?

Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: That'd be great!

BlondPrepGrrl: No. GO AWAY TEMARI!

BloodStainedSand has logged on.

BloodStainedSand: Hello?

Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: Gaara has a computer? GAARA IS SOCIAL?!?

BloodStainedSand: Yes…?

Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: Holy…(faints)

WeaponsXWieldingXPanda: Hi Kazekage-sama!

BloodStainedSand: Call me Gaara, I hate titles.

PinkXSakuraX: K.

FanGirlWindMistress: Gaara-niichan!

BloodStainedSand: No, never ever again.

I.Pull.The.Strings has logged on.

I.Pull.The.Strings: Gaara, your needed by the council. Temari…you too.

FanGirlWindMistress: Fine. Let's go Gaara-niichan!

BloodStainedSand: STOP CALLING ME THAT!!

BloodStainedSand has signed off.

FanGirlWindMistress has signed off.

I.Pull.The.Strings: Sorry, Gaara's popular!

I.Pull.The.Strings has signed off.

GreenYouthfulSpandexDude: Gaara's sister gave him a very youthful name. It is amazing.

Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master: Gotta go, date time…I'm nervous!!

PinkXSakuraX: Chill, you'll do fine Naruto.

Hokage.Fox.Ramen.Master has logged off.

BlondPrepGrrl: I may kill myself out of boredom.

GreenYouthfulSpandexDude: NO INO-CHAN THAT IS NOT YOUTHFUL! I WILL SAVE YOU!

GreenYouthSpandexDude has signed off.

BlondPrepGrrl: Crap.

BlondPrepGrrl has logged off.

WeaponsXWieldingXPanda: Well, now I've gotta Lee…later!

PinkXSakuraX: Bye!

WeaponsXWieldingXPanda has signed off.

PinkXSakura has logged off.

(AN: I missed Lee…did anyone else?)


	8. Chapter 8

KIM Chapter 8: The Return of Akamaru.

(Back by popular demand. This will be in two parts, so he can insult everyone :D)

Hokge.Fox.Ramen.Master: Hey guys!

WoofWoofPup has signed on and sent the message: Hello Humans.

WeaponsXWieldingXPanda: Is this like…Kiba's new IM? No…he's not smart enough to sound like that.

PinkXSakuraX: I KNOW WHO IT IS!

WoofWoofPup: Silence you pink haired brat.

SharinganAvenger: Who the hell is talking to Sakura likethat?!

Fate'sBird: What the…?

WoofWoofPup: ALL OF YOU QUIET! Hear me now fools, I am tired of being abused and sat on!

BlondPrepGrrl: Um…what?!

WeaponsXWieldingXPanda: If I didn't know better, I'd say it's Akamaru!

WoofWoofPup: …so you're the clever one. You'll be first to go.

Fate'sBird: OK WHAT THE HELL!?

SharinganAvenger: What are you a serial killer?

WoofWoofPup: No…what I am is the future ruler of the entire Shinobi world!

BlondPrepGrrl: But the Kages do that.

PinkXSakuraX: Seriously…you can't.

WoofWoofPup: Wanna bet you dumb witches?

SharinganAvenger: STOP SAYING THESE JERK COMMENTS!

WoofWoofPup: I will begin by taking over the internet used by the shinobi. Then the world comes next.

WeaponsXWieldingXPanda: You can't do all that you by yourself!

BlondPrepGrrl: Tenten's right!

WoofWoofPup: Tenten is it? Come…join me and together we can rule the shinobi world.

Fate'sBird: STOP LIKE PROPOSING TO HER, SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND AND SHE SURE AS HELL WON'T LEAVE KONOHA FOR A DOG!

WoofWoofPup: Very well…I will be back.

A/N: The next chapter will hopefully be long…because it is the last. Yes, KIM is almost over. BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! I'll tell you guys the title next chapter, were hopefully it'll make more sense.)


	9. LAST CHAPTER

KIM: Last Chapter!! Akamaru's Takeover

**_GUYS THIS CHAPTER IS SOOOO SHORT, BUT IF YOU'D GIVE ME JUST 14 REVIEWS, SO THAT IT'D BE 100 I'D SERIOUSLY CRY!! So please??? 14 of you, PLEASE review!!! _**

Every single teen using the KIM system sat and stared at their screen. There was an animated picture of Akamaru dancing and apparently laughing at them. "MWAHAHAHA THE INTERNET IS MINE!"

"What do you know," said Tenten, "he really did takeover. Damn."

So they called an emergency meeting…to discuss what to do about this creature. "Isn't it obvious guys? We have to hack." All heads turned to Shikamaru. "What," asked Naruto.

"Hack. We have to get into the system and free the internet…as troublesome and weird as that sounds."

"So…we're all officially hackers now?" Shikamaru nodded to answer Sakura's question.

"Sounds…kinda fun," said Choji.

"Should we get the Suna nin to help us," suggested Sasuke.

Shika nodded again. "I have to get started, everyone go home and get ready…I'm going to be creating HIM."

"Him," questioned Hinata.

"Hacker IM. We'll have our own underground internet…and use it to fight Akamaru."

END OF KIM!!

Alright, this was probably SO much shorter then you guys expected…but, well…that's the end! The sequel will be called HIM, and just to confuse you guys…they'll have new screen names! I'm excited about this, I hope you guys are too! Please hold out for the sequel, it may take a LONG while…but PLEASE bear with me and watch for it! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, faved, or put this on your alerts. It means SO much to me, you have no idea!


End file.
